


Getting Along

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crush, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Russia Sushi, general confusion, mild pining, shizaya has been exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: our raira trio walk into something out of the ordinary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you may have wanted an update to Molasses, or any of my other fics. here’s this instead.

It is a sight unheard of among today’s youth. In fact, most of Ikebukuro’s citizens have either forgotten this image, or had never seen it to begin with. 

The banes of Tokyo’s existence are sitting side-by-side, eating quietly. 

Masaomi had an old, almost expired, coupon for Russia Sushi, so he offered to take his two socially awkward friends to dinner. 

Maybe he’d help Mikado get lucky, maybe not. 

The trio stops in the entryway of Russia Sushi, completely speechless at the sight before them. 

Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara are seated next to each other at the bar, calmly eating together. No knives, no street signs, no fires, not a hair is out of place. 

Masaomi concludes the world must be ending. 

He glances at Mikado, who seems to share the same conclusion, his jaw on the floor. Anri looks both worried and scandalized. 

The dead silence of the restaurant says that the other patrons share the sentiment. Simon’s booming voice breaks the quiet. 

“Ah! Kida and friends! Please, sit wherever you like!” 

He and Mikado meet eyes for a split second; they’re on the same page. They are _definitely_ sitting within earshot of the bar.

They take their seats and start looking through their menus. It doesn’t take long for the silence to be broken again.

“You’re chewing too loud. It’s disgusting.”

“Oh?” Followed by very loud, cartoonish chewing noises. “Is that better?”

“Jesus. You’re a menace to society.”

“Thank you! You’re so sweet to me Shizu-chan!” 

“Uh-huh.”

Was he seriously hearing this right? Where they _bantering_?

Masaomi had to stamp down a flare of jealousy. Izaya’s bantering, is really Izaya flirting. He has enough problems. He doesn’t need a _crush_ on the man he hates most in the work added on. 

They keep going, though. 

“Can I have that?”

“...No, what the fuck?”

“I’m still hungry!”

“You’ve had three plates of your fancy tuna.”

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

A heavy sigh, then “Fine, you can have these.”

A little happy sound. 

“Since when do you eat anything but fancy tuna?”

“I dont, I’m just really hungry.”

“No wonder there’s starving children in Africa, with your appetite.”

“Oooh, was that wit I heard, Shizu-chan?”

A familiar growl (thankfully, normality is returning) “Shut it.”

A giggle. 

Masaomi hides his slight blush behind his glass of water. God, how can a man so devious giggle like that?!

Simon, after delivering Masaomi’s table with food, booms joyfully to the men at the bar. 

“This is great! Just like old times! Sushi make everyone happy!”

Just like old times?

“Simon it’s not that romantic, you quite literally threw us into these stools.”

“Bah! No difference! Izaya and Shizuo friends now, yes?”

“I don’t know if I’d say that.” There’s Izaya. 

“Hmm, boy friends then?”

And with that, Simon breaks the peace. 

Shizuo’s chopsticks snap into splinters, the bar counter under his hand cracking in half. Izaya simultaneously chokes on his water, and spits a mouthful out. Masaomi can’t tell if he’s coughing more than laughing, or the other way around. 

Risking a glance to the bar, Masaomi sees Shizuo’s face tomato red (in rage or embarrassment, he can’t tell). Izaya is now fully laughing, though his face is red as well (may be due to the choking). 

“I don’t know, Simon, I at least need to be taken out to dinner once before I put out.” This is full of giggles, and, as usual, Izaya doesn’t help the situation by opening his mouth. 

(His comment _does_ help Masaomi’s subconscious provide images of Izaya and “putting out” Now is _really_ not the time for that, World War III is breaking out!)

Some people have already began vacating the restaurant, leaving cash behind, fleeing the impending storm. 

Unfortunately, Shizuo’s desire to one-up Izaya in a battle of one-liners backfires on them both. They’re lucky the restaurant is basically empty at this point. 

“Oh really, Flea? You’ve never told me that before.”

Masaomi thinks Izaya squeaks. He files that reaction to <strike>gush</strike> laugh at later. For now, he decides it’s time for himself and his friends to leave. Shizuo looks about ready to spontaneously combust. 

For once, Izaya is speechless, but Masaomi doesn’t wait around to savor the moment. 

The three friends run outside, almost colliding into Kadota and his group. 

“Yo, what’s going on? What’re you running out for?” Kadota looks confused. He has _no_ idea. 

Masaomi doesn’t know how best to explain to crashing sounds from inside Russia Sushi, so he blurts “Shizuo and Izaya were eating together and now they’re fighting.”

Kadota blinks. Erika starts some yaoi ramblings that everyone ignores. 

“Wait, they were in there together?”

Masaomi nods. 

“Huh. Haven’t seen that in a long time.”

Wait what? Masaomi says as much. 

Kadota gives an amused smirk “Oh, well back in our high school days, Simon used to break up their fights by forcing them to sit and eat together. Or sometimes he’d have them wash dishes if they damaged the restaurant.”

Wow. “That would’ve been funny to see. I didn’t know you went to school with them.”

Kadota gets a world-weary look on his face. “Yeah, I kinda wish I didn’t.” He looks like he’s having war flashbacks. 

They exchange niceties, Erika gets a nosebleed because the infamous duo is wrestling inside, and the groups part ways. 

Masaomi and his friends start heading home, laughing at the ridiculousness of their night. 


	2. part two, i GUESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry i’ve not written much recently! haven’t had much inspiration and such
> 
> so enjoy this weird little random thing that probably is mediocre

Every time Masaomi gets a job request from Izaya, he feels a tiny sliver of his pride die. 

Since he and Saki left Tokyo, they’ve been struggling for money day in and day out. Odd jobs only did so much, and no one would hire a pair of dropouts. 

They decided to head back into the city, which Izaya somehow knew, because the second they left the train station, he called the couple. 

Masaomi turned him down several times, but they were living in a shack, and starving, so he crumbled, defeated, and called Izaya. 

But, dammit, he _hates_ Izaya. 

Well, Masaomi tells himself that. The second he saw Izaya’s face, he was flooded with feelings he’d thought he’d gotten rid of. But no, a part of Masaomi still might love Izaya. 

He hates himself for it. 

Saki sees right through him, too, though she understands. She cares for Izaya like he’s an older brother, even though she knows it’s wrong. 

That’s why only Masaomi is working with the bastard; if Saki were to work with Izaya, she’d too easily get sucked back into his chaos. 

She says it’s okay for him to love Izaya and to love her. Masaomi isn’t so sure. 

These thoughts plague him every time Izaya texts him a job request, and every time he delivers or speaks to Izaya. 

Like today. He’s heading to Izaya’s to deliver the bit of info he’s was asked to gather.

It’s not even important information! He was asked to find out what some yakuza underlings did in their free time. How is that relevant?!

(Masaomi’s favorite is Makoto Shinji, who frequents cat cafes).

Sighing, Masaomi hits the doorbell outside Izaya’s fancy apartment. He hears the faint buzz come from inside, along with a bit of scrambling around...? Maybe Izaya had a client or something.

Nearly a minute passes, and Masaomi’s getting annoyed. He already doesn’t want to be here, so could Izaya hurry it up a little?

He’s about to buzz again, when the door swings open, revealing Izaya. 

A very disheveled and flushed Izaya. 

“Masaomi! I didn’t realize you were coming by today, come on in.” He moves aside, letting the teen in. 

“Izaya Orihara didn’t know something? Shocker.”

Izaya smirks at the attitude, “Just got my days mixed up, is all. So, what do you have for me?”

Masaomi opens his mouth to answer, when Izaya’s appearance catches his eye. He hadn’t really noticed, at first, but something is... off. 

Izaya’s face is flushed a glorious red, one hand not-so-casually resting on the side of his neck. His hair looks a little mussed in the back, and the icing on the cake: his fly is down, button open. 

Masaomi has never seen Izaya look anything less than immaculate (even in that horrific jacket), so this is a real treat. 

“What the hell were you doing in here?” Masaomi can’t help but laugh at his boss’ expense. 

“Ah, I just dozed off on the couch for a moment, nothing special,” Izaya says, with narrowed eyes. 

Snickering, Masaomi sits on the couch, “Yeah whatever, listen-“

Wait a second, it smells, _familiar_ in the apartment. Like something primal and base. Something Masaomi is sure he’s smelled before. Saki’s face pops in his mind, but that definitely isn’t right. 

Izaya actually _fidgets_, when Masaomi finds a squished pack of American Spirits wedged in the cushions. 

“You don’t smoke, who’s-“

Izaya snatches the carton from the teen faster than Masaomi can blink. “Don’t worry about it,” he says sweetly. 

Closer, Masaomi can smell a hint of the cigarettes on Izaya, along with that same familiar smell. 

When Izaya grabbed the cigarettes, he unthinkingly used the hand that covered his neck, revealing a mark that Masaomi is _very_ familiar with. Izaya has a hickey. 

Suddenly, the smell he couldn’t place clicks; it smells like _sex_. No wonder Saki kept popping up in his mind. 

“Uh, did I uh, were you...? Before I...?” Masaomi stammers out, face flaming. (Not quite as bright red as Izaya’s face).

Izaya shuffles through his excuses at light speed, before giving up and glaring. “Yes, so get out.”

Masaomi scrambles out, still afraid enough of his boss to not want to piss him off. 

It’s not till a few hours later that he runs into Shizuo Heiwajima, who pulls a cigarette from the exact same crushed carton... 

Masaomi.exe has stopped working. 


	3. bonus

Shizuo hadn’t planned on having sex with Izaya today. 

Or ever, really. It always just sort of happened. 

Things had been quiet, too quiet, in Ikebukuro lately. Shizuo couldn’t help but be suspicious. So, with street sign in hand, he made his way to the informant’s apartment. 

Unfortunately, when he arrived, Izaya looked a little too delectable with his shower-damp hair, and tight jeans. They got a little distracted. 

Currently, Shizuo has Izaya pinned to the couch, arching underneath him as he runs his hands under Izaya’s shirt. Their tongues tangle in open-mouthed kisses, both are breathing hard. 

Izaya buries his hands in Shizuo’s blond locks, gasping when Shizuo’s hands run down his torso. He feels pleasantly lightheaded as they share breaths. 

Shizuo undoes the button on Izaya’s jeans, tugging the zipper down, and reaches into his boxers. 

“_Shizuo_!” Izaya gasps as Shizuo strokes him in the best way, fingers clutching tighter in his hair. 

_God damn_, Shizuo wants to lick and bite and _taste_ every inch of this man. He latches onto Izaya’s neck, biting and suckling, mouthing a lovey shade of red into the man’s skin. 

Izaya’s hips are grinding up sporadically, a small moan escaping his lips, when suddenly-

_BZZ-BZZZ!_

They spring apart like guilty teenagers, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. They stare at each other for a few moments, panic at being caught overriding higher brain function. 

_Masaomi_... Izaya blinks rapidly, shoving Shizuo up. “Go! It’s Kida, I have to-“

“Go where you dumb Flea?” Shizuo whisper-yells back.

“Go... the bedroom! Just get out of here!” Izaya finger-combs his hair, trying to will his erection to deflate. He hears Shizuo close the bedroom door and takes a few steadying breaths. 

And he opens the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t ship kida x izaya BUT i oddly like kids having a crush on izaya, even when he knows it’ll get nowhere. Twyd has a couple fics with that dynamic. 
> 
> anyway, izaya and shizuo are flustered, their enemies with benefits arrangement may have been exposed, and anri is scandalized, though she may be joining in with erika’s fujoshi ramblings over shizaya.


End file.
